After Nationals
by finchelydelicious
Summary: After the Glee Club's loss at Nationals, Finn and Rachel are finally back together and Rachel wants to make sure they stay together.


Rachel was waiting for everyone to leave so she could talk to Finn alone.

"Finn, can I get a ride home? I don't really feel like riding the bus."

"Of course you can!" Finn said surprised, Rachel never asked him for a ride home, even when they were dating. As Finn stopped in Rachels driveway, she noticed her dads weren't home. Rachel gave Finn a worried look "Oh no! My dads aren't home."

"So?"

"So, there have been a few robberies in the neighborhood and I';m really afraid to be home alone." Rachel said worried.

"Well, I guess I can stay with you until they get back."

"Really?" Rachel's mouth turned into a gigantic smile.

"Of course, baby, anything to make you feel good."

* * *

><p>Once they got inside, Rachel noticed her bedroom was the safiest place to go.<p>

"I think we should go in my bedroom, it has double locks on the door and window, so we won't get killed if the robber comes in here."

Finn didn't know what was going on, but he suspected something.

"Rach, don't you think its a bad idea for us to be locked in a room together?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel said trying to act dumb.

"Nevermind"

* * *

><p>Once Rachel locked her door, she and Finn layed on the bed.<p>

"I really missed us making out." Rachel said slowly bitting his bottom lip and kissing him slowly, then harder. Once they got up for air, Finn answered.

"Me too, I love you Rachel, lets never breakup again, okay?"

"Funny you should bring up breaking up." Finn was looking at her worried. "Since we broke up because of sex, I was thinking we could…"

"Rachel….." Finn stopped her, knowing what she was going to say next.

"Finn, look, I've been dreaming about you,"

"Me too." Rachel moved her hand to the buldge in his pants, "And since this might be our last year together," she said. now grabbing at his covered up erection.

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure, Finn I love you and this is us just showing how much we love each other."

At that moment, Rachel unzipped Finn's pants, he wriggled a little to get them fully off, immediately when Rachel saw his erection, she got wet. Finn next pulled Rachels tights off, looking at her for her permission. Rachel wasn't sure what to do next, so she got up and took his boxers off. "Whoa!"

"What?" Finn said scared he did something wrong.

"It's just…big." Rachel said feeling uncomfortable

Finn gave her a smirk and pulled her lips to his his. Rachel started stroking his dick with both hands. When Finn made a gentle maon, she knew she was doing something right. She then took the tip of her tongue and placed it on Finn's tip and made her way down, she used the precum as lubricent. "Uh, uh, god Rach."

"You like it?"

"More than ever!"

She then took it easy and went back to stroking, "Um, Rach, can you…. suck it?" He whispered, thinking he was asking too much of her, all of the sudden, he felt her tounge and saliva. She was actually doing it, Rachel Berry, goody girl giving Finn Hudson a blow job. Rachel was getting wetter by the second, feeling uncomfortable, she needed him. To Finns surprise, he felt the back of Rachels throat, she was doing some sort of vacuum effect, sucking and hitting the back of her throat, Finn saw a tear come from Rachel's left eye. "Oh, oh gog! Fuck Rachel, I'm gonna cum!" To his surprise again, Rachel swallowed everything he gave, licking up the rest that didn't go down her throat. Rachel lifted up, "Want me to brush my teeth?"

"No. your turn!" He whispered laying her down and taking off her skirt and wet panties. Next to come was her blouse, "There…. beautiful," Rachel wasnt wearing a bra so right in front of him were the most beautiful things he has ever seen. Unable to control himself, he grabbed one of her boobs in one hand and sucked her othe nipple with his mouth, bittting down hard while squezzing her nipple.

"Oh, uh, Finn, that feels so good" Rachel was moaning. Finn had enough teasing, he then moved his hand slowly down torwards her clit. She was soaking wet

"Finn…"

"Shh.." He silenced her. One hand was caressing her breast while the other was stroking her clit "Oh, uh!" Rachel grabbed the sheets moaning loud as he stuck his index finger inside of her tight, wet pussy, the next to come was his middle finger. While his two fingers were inside her, stroking in and out, he then took his thumb and ran circles over her clit. Finn went slow with his fingers but then went faster and harder "Oh god, Finn, that feels so good, I'm gonna cum!"

"Wait!" Right when Rachel said that he removed his fingers and inserted his tongue in her. Finn ran circles with his tongue, lapping up all her wetness, "Oh, baby you taste so good."

"Uh."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just…uh…..keep going"

Once again Finn placed his tongue inside Rachel, she then picked up the rhythm, riding his tongue back and forth, moving her hips in all different directions. "Oh, oh!" She moaned the loudest as an orgasm started. Rachel started to pull Finn's hair "Oh god! Yes, right there!" she screamed as her second one hit. Finn started massaging her clit and her opening, cleaning up any excess cum. "Enough playing!" Rachel screamed out of breath, "Bottom drawer on the right!"

"Huh?"

"Just go!" Rachel could barley talk. Finn got up and did as she said. To his surprise, he found condoms in the drawer. "Toss me one!"

"How'd you get these?" Finn asked suprise

"Remember when was teaching?" Finn nodded "Well, she gave my class some and I took them." Rachel took Finns dick and put it in her mouth one last time, she then placed the condom on it. Before he placed himself inside her, he licked her one more time, getting ready for what he was about to do. Finn went slowly entering her, looking at her face for reaction. "Uh."

"Whats the matter? Want me to stop?"

"No, it just hurts, so slow down."

"Okay, just tell me when to go faster and when to stop."

"Ok, go." Finn started off slow but once Rachel moaned with pleasure, he sped up.

"Oh, god, Finn, please, harder, FUCK ME HARDER! Please?"

"Like this?" Finn sped up so fast and hard as he could possibly go.

"Yes!" Rachel screamed as her third and fourth oragasm came.

"Oh god, Rachel, I'm gonna cum, we should stop."

"Its okay, keep going, I'm on birth control and your wearing a condom, please just keep going." Finn did as she said, going fast and harder making her cum and have her fifth orgasm of the night, within five seconds, he came into the condom. "Say my name Finn!"

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel Berry!"

"Say me name."

"Finn, FINN!" Rachel was moaning so loud he knew he had to stop before he came again. Finn layed next to her. "Oh god Finn, that was amazing."

"Uh huh." Just as he was going to say something she cleaned him up giving him another blow job. Once she finshed he returned the favor. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Finn said as they cuddle their naked bodies together on her bed "Yea have I?"

"Oh Yea!"


End file.
